(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-methylene-1-phenylguanidine compounds useful as ganglionic blocking agents and to their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Belgium Pat. No. 857, 778, issued on Oct. 5, 1979, to Boehringer Ingelheim, shows N-cycloalkyl-methylphenylaminoimidazolines compounds having analgesic and cardioactivity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,776 of Cohen et al discloses the preparation of 1-(2-aminoethyl)-3-(2,6-dihalophenyl)guanidines.